


Taming His Twin Alphas!

by eboneykg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Breeding, Developing Relationship, Fights, Forced Bonding, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Mating Bites, Moaning, Mpreg, Pack Bonding, Sharing Body Heat, Teen Pregnancy, Threats of Violence, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eboneykg/pseuds/eboneykg
Summary: Meet Caelan he is a 18 year old boy who has a troubled and depressing life that he just wants to escape from. One day is all it took for his life to be turned around for the best. But is he ready for was his Two Strong Alpha Mates that is willing fight for the love that they think he deserve.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't want to read any smut or boy on boy action please don't read this story. There will be a couple of chapters that does have smut in them. 
> 
> You have been warned!!!!
> 
> Thank you and please do enjoy my very first story :)

Caelan woke up. Not to the sound of his alarm clock but to the loud banging on his front door, after several knocks he knew "mom's gone again". Caelan lived in Springmut, Colorado and was a senior in high school and practically lived alone because his mom was barely around. He got used to her constant abandoning him for Antonio his so called "father" who came in and out of the picture whenever he felt like it Caelan didn't care though, Antonio isn't a father of mine he thought to himself. Looking out his window he saw Eylin's mom quickly, he put on a shirt and opened the door. 

"Wassup Ms. Rivera?" Caelan said as he yawned, rubbing his eyes and motioned for her to come in. She declined holding her hand up. "Have you seen that no good daughter of mine?" she said with a sour look on her face. "um I think she say that she was staying the ah... night with Gabby." with a unsure look on his face. She sighs and turn around walking away. "well when you see her let her know that her ass I mine and she is so grounded when she comes home." Getting in her car driving off. "Ummm ok...?". Shutting the door and thought for a moment "Where could she have gone on a Thursday night?" he moved in a fast pace taking a shower, brushing his teeth and throwing on a sweater, jeans, and a pair of Timbs looking at the mirror though he saw himself he absolutely look delicious, the Jean's made his ass look so thick with three k and his fitted white sweater showed his shape of with perfection. Focusing again he grabbed his keys, slid his phone in his pocket, all the while forgetting about his biology project in the fridge. 

It was cold enough to catch hypothermia even with eight sweaters on Caelan turning on his heater he blew on his hands for a good five minutes he grabbed the steering wheel and pushed his foot on the gas pedal driving slowly, keeping an eye out for Eylin. 

Getting out of his car he kept saying to himself "She's okay, after school I'll find her and she'll be okay" he got his backpack out of the passenger seat and a pack of unopened lemon heads he left in the glove compartment from the day before and putting them into his pocket. 

"Hey Caelan" a light fariiliar voice said. 

Caelan hit his head on the dash "Hey. . . Gabby" he said finally realizing who it was "What's up kid?" raising his eyebrows he hugged her. 

Caelan Knew Gabby since 8th grade she was always changing her hair color, skate boarding and smoking weed. He always thought it was weird for someone who was Latina to act that way and to be so beautiful too because the people he usually saw like that had metal all over their faces and had mow-hawks or make up that made them look like they were clowns for a 3 year olds birthday party but Gabriela Leva was normal. Looking at her now, her hair was brown again but cut like Mel from Pulp Fiction and she wore fishnets underneath her shorts and a green tank top and on her shoulders, a light blue jean jacket. 

"Ugh Gross, do you have the cake?" she said pushing herself out of his embrace, giving him a look that burned through his soul. 

"Uh. . ." opening his car door again pretending to look for it, he knew he forgot something. "I was kind of in a rush this morning" he said closing his door once more, and closing his eyes preparing for the agonizing pain he would endure. 

"What in the actual fuck Caelan? All you had to do was keep it in your refrigerator and bring it to school today" she looked at him as if she was going to devour him right then 

and there. "I at least deserve to know what made you stupid enough to forget about our project" mumbling in Spanish she finally spoke again "Well." 

"I was helping Eylin's mom look for her" he knew after he said that he would be man slaughtered in the parking lot. 

"I don't care about Eylin, Her mom, or you trying to find her. YOU'RE the reason I'm gonna fail this project and YOU'RE the one who told me I could count on you to do this one SIMPLE thing. It was so simple and you couldn't even do that instead, you're off looking for that lardass" 

"But she's not even fat though" Caelan said laughing at her choice of words. 

"That's not the point you ass, the point is you forgot our project over something stupid" she was furious now. Gabby and Eylin hated each other since 5th grade Eylin never told Caelan the story but he was sure it was it was something reasonable. 

Eylin. Eylin was Caelan best friend she was always there for him, listened to his poems and begged him to make a graffiti picture of her on her bedroom wall which he gladly did. He knew she had it harder than him though, her mom only cared about what she brought home moneywise to support her addiction and she always made Eylin leave when she brought random men home who she called "visitors" or "tourists" . Maybe she finally had enough, she always talked about running away or at least getting away from her mom or maybe something vile happened to her these thoughts haunted and made him feel guilty like a scary movie he wasn't supposed to watch when he was little. 

As the bell rung Caelan and Gabby rushed to biology flying into Mrs. Donavon's classroom trying to catch their breath and taking their seats not noticing that they were the only ones in the classroom. Everyone had fled in the class 10 minutes late and Mrs. Donavon who hadn't been paying attention to what time it was spoke with an excited tone. 

"Okay my amazing seniors, who wants to share their project first?" Mrs. Donavon asked with a fake smile on her face. Everyone looked around as if they didn't hear what she said the first time. "Alright then, how about Mr. Parks and Ms. Leva?" she said motioning for them to go to the front of the room. 

"Mr. Parks forgot to bring our project" Gabby said, still fuming. 

"Is that true Caelan. Parks?" Mrs. Donavon said now glaring at Caelan. 

"Uh" he mumbled getting ready to explain his situation but not getting his words out fast enough. 

"Take your time sweet cheeks, we don't want the lil brain cells left in your head to die." Malcolm said with a smirk shaking his head as his girlfriend giggled like an evil hyena. 

Caelan stood up with his fists bawled while Gabby tugged on his sweater for him to sit down. 

"Caelan sit down you big goof" Gabby whispered to him then in a regular voice while death staring Malcolm she said, "Shutup you asshole". 

"ENOUGH" Mrs. Donavon shouted "If you bring your project on Monday I'll still grade it okay? Just don't let it happen again" she threw a look of consideration at Caelan, and he nodded. 

The bell finally rung and Caelan dashed out of the class "If only I could punch him in his throat" he said lowly. With him being all riled up he didn't see the huge figures that he was about to bump into until it was to late.


	2. The Meeting!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so since I already had 4 chapters of the story done I decided to go ahead and post all the chapters on here so I could be caught up. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and my story :)

Caelan

"What the fuck" is all he could think of when he felt himself falling backwards fast. But to his luck a strong arm came to his aid and stop him from falling g on his butt. " Well hello beautiful " a soft voice said to Caelan. Quickly opening his eyes, to his surprise he sees two beautiful hazel eyes looking at him. All he could think of was how beautiful they were. So he did what most people would do and that was to stare it them in amazement. 

"Oh it looks like the fagg found a dick to suck tonight" came a rude voice and not to his surprise it was Malcolm. Why did he have to come every time something good in his life happens. Pushing against the strong chess he steadied his self on his feet, he turn towards the bully.

" It look like someone one is jealous" Chuckling to himself. "Who would be jealous of a fagg let alone a loser whose mommy is a whore and everyone knows it." Caelan smirk only got wider "well since everyone knows the truth, that means I have less to be shamed of. Malcolm I'm not going to belittle myself to get down on your level, but just know this. 

MY mother told me a lot about your father business and just know that money cant hide secrets forever ." 

With that Caelan walks away from a red faced Malcolm. Only to get stopped minutes later by the same hottie who bumped into him. "Um can you please let me go" he waited 5 seconds before trying to rip his arm free of the strong grip. Only to have his whole body pushed against the cold brick wall. "Calm down sweet cheek... I just want to talk to you." "You know most people don't manhandle the person they are trying to talk to. You could have just call out to me" Caelan said to the giant. " I tried that and it didn't work so I got your attention the best way I know" hearing that only made Caelan glare at him. 

"What do you want?" He said with an unintrested voice. "I just want to introduce myself to you and let you know that I'm going to make you fall in love with me. That's all…. Oh my name is Rafi and this is my brother Nico" Rafi said with a blinding smile. Caelan could only blank at the lies that he was hearing. "Well since your done spewing this fantasy of yours at me can you please let me go home." he said with a deadly glare. 

Lazily the hand let him go and the mountain of man moved out of his way. Caelan quickly walked away not wanting to get trapped again.... with a look over his back and push the heavy doors of the school and walked into the freezing weather.  
  
"Well that when well" "Oh shut up Nico it's not like you could have done better… he totally was into me." "Yeah sure" Nico said rolling his eyes. "He was... you should be grateful I started a conversation with him because now we can work our way into his heart." "Sure" Nico said giving Rafi a pointed look " We should start heading home to tell mom and the pack that we found our beautiful mate and now we and became alpha." 

Shutting the car door Caelan runs in the house putting his car keys on counter. 

"Finally I'm home... uuh I wish I didn't have to leave the house. But then again I dont want to be here when that witch is here." Walking up the stairs Caelan went into his room laying on his bed. He looked his ceiling noticing how the fan needed to be cleaned. 

"I wish I could get a new family... one that would love me no matter if I'm gay or not. Why did I have to be born to a whore of a mother and a family that throw away there family because of one mistake. If only my life wasn't hell. If I could just find someone who will love me for being me." Caelan turned on his side and before he knew he was sleep. 


	3. Stop Being A Creep !!!

Caelan 

" Its dark" grabing my phone I see that it is 4:58. I groan "I still have 3 hours until school...I should go back to sleep but I'm hungry". Looking around I think about getting up but I'm too lazy too so I guess im about to lay here and starve to death.

"Ok you can do this all you have to do is go downstairs and grab a granola bar I come backup stairs and you're good I can do this". Laying there for a few more seconds I left up my leg just for it to drop back down. "I really dont feel like getting up... so I'm just going to go back to sleep." As I was closing my eye I heard a thud... like something really heavy hitting the ground. Sitting up I look to my left at the window with a confused face. 

"I probably should go look out the window but I'm not about to be killed because of my curiosity getting the best to me." So I lay back down and pull the covers over my head trying not to think about the noise I heard outside my window.... and went back to sleep. 

Nico 

"My brother is totally going to fuck this up for the both of us." He thought. Maybe I should step in so our mate wont be so against use when we tell him what we are. So I stop him outside of our house so i could talk to him be fore he tells the whole pack that we found our mate. "Hey before we go in i need to talk to you." I said to Nico. "Yeah what up." "We need to go slowly with our mate... he's human so he is not going to take the news of us being were very well. So I need you to calm down and think about everything you do when it comes to our mate." 

He looked at me with a glare you "don't you think I know that." "I do i just know how you get when you want something to happen right away and this is not one of those moments so i need you to think before you do anything. That's all I'm saying" I said with a serious look. "I'm not a baby who need to be told what to do"... but with a heavy breath he said " but I do hear what you are saying so I wont try anything that will freak him out to bad. So let's go in and tell the pack the good news" he said with a smile. "Ok I said" pushing him in the house. 

Later on that night...

"I'm so happy that our pack accepts that our mate is a human... but I have a feeling that he will need to prove that he can be a great Luna. This so going to be a long rollercoaster of events that I'm not ready for but has to be done." Closing my eyes ready to sleep I hear a slight click of something... it sounds like a window closing or something. And it came from the next room. "I'm about to punch this bitch in his throat. Why can't he just go to sleep." 

Quickly getting up I open my window and jump down. Sniffing the air a follow his sent trail east and I think I know were he is going... "to our mates house of course." Running I think of ways that I can torture him because like we just had a conversation on taking it slow with our mate... meaning that we are not going to stock him all day and night. 

Finally I make it to his home... I dont see my Idiot brother but I do smell him going around the house and that's where I find him peeping into what I believe is our mates window like a creep.

"You just couldn't act like a normal person could you?" I whisper. I look around for something to throw at him and found a small rock. I pick it up and with a strong steady throw it hits him in the back of of the head making him loses his balance and falls off the side of the roof. "That's what you get you creepy ass bitch.What are you doing?" I said standing over him.

He groan looking up at me. "I'm watching over our mate just to make sure he's safe." "Really? We just talked about you not going overboard with anything have to do with our mate." "I'm not... I was just checking on him then I was going to go home and dream about him." he said looking sideways." ok big guy let's go." "Ok but can I peek at him one more time" he said with a pout. "No come on." turning around walking away.


	4. The Date???

Caelan

I don't know what it is but walking into school felt so weird today. Like my body just knew something was going happen and I don't know what it is and that's what scares me. As I was walking down the hallway I noticed that everyone was looking at me and I don't know why like is something on my face or does my clothes look horrible. I just don't know. 

"Hey Caelan" I turned around to see who call me. And to my surprise it was Rafi with his brother Nico beside him. "Hi, how can I help you?" I said. In which I didn't get a reply back. Because he was just too busy staring at me which kind of creep me out. So I turned to his brother Nico to ask him what did they want. "Well good morning to you too." He said with a chuckle. "We just wanted it to ask you if you would like to go eat dinner with us." What why would I wanna do that I thought. Now it was my turn to just look at him like he's crazy. Why would I want to go to dinner with the same guys who basically harass me yesterday. And why did they ask me this in front of all these people.

"No" I said plainly. This seems to snap rafi back into reality. " No?" He said looking confused. "No I do not want to go to dinner with you." "Why not." He questioned. "Do I have to have a reason why don't wanna go to dinner with you?" "Yes, because who don't like free food and a chance to spend time with two insanely hot guys." I stared at him blankly and then turned around to walk away. 

But once again I am held captive by this damn guy. What is up with him and grabbing me and he wonder why I don't want to go to dinner with him or his brother. Not that is brother did anything wrong I guess. Sharply I look at him in said "let me go or you will regret it." "No I'm not gonna let go until you agree to go on a date with me and my brother." Hold up when did thid turn into a date? "Wait you want me to go on a date with you and your brother?" "Yes" he said. "Do you have a problem with that?" "No because I'm not going." "You are!" He challenged. "How about this. I'm going let you go and at the end of school if you can get to the gates before we get to you I'll let you go. But if we get to you before you get to the gates you have to go on a date with us how about that?" "No! Now let me go." He smarked and then reply to me "Either agree to it or we could stand here all day and I bet no one will do anything about it. So do we have a deal." 

Ignoring him I looked at his brother and asked "can you please get him to let me go?" He looked at his brother then looked back at me and smiled. This fucker is really going with what his brother is doing to me. Looking back at rafi. I hung my head and whispered "fine I'll do it." "So you will go on a date with us." He said excitedly "No I'll do the challenge. Because I know I will be able to get to the gates before you even get to me." Surprisingly he was just as excited for that too. "OK Deal." He said.

And with that he let me go without saying anything else. I turned around and start walking to my locker so I can get to class on time because the bell was about to ring in less than a minute. And I dont want to be late.

Time skip

I was waiting for the lunch bell to ring so I could leave school early. Because I am not going on a date with them and they can't make me. I really hate this bell it always take forever for it to ring. So I just sat there waiting and waiting and until it wrong. Jumping out of my seat I race to the double doors which lead to the outside of the school. As I sped to the gates I look to my right and I saw those beastly boys running full speed in my direction. And with that it shift me into high gear of running as fast as I can go to get to the gates. Just as I was reaching the gates I was lifted off my feet by someone strong arms. 

A loud high pitch scream came of my mouth like a banshee. I struggle to get out the arms which was pointless because the more I struggled the tighter the hold on me became. It wasn't painful but it most definitely held me in place. And with that I gave up I was caught and now I have to go on this stupid date. With a defeated look... I look up to see who caught me and to my surprise it was Nico. He was gently smiling at me, waiting to see if I was going to try to get out his hold again. "I give up so you can put me down now." I said. Without a word he gently bent down to put me on my feet and let me go. I turned around to them or just him I guess. "So when is this so called date going to happen." I said tiredly trying to catch me breath. "Tonight at 6pm" Nico said. "So be ready." He said and walked away. Standing there I watched him walk to where Rafi was standing and whispered something in his ear. Which I am guessing it has something to do with our "date." After that they head back to a table with a whole bunch of other people who where looking at me trying to figure me out. Sighing hard I turned and walked out of the gates because who in their right mind would stay to school after going through that.

I was so mad at myself for getting caught. If only I could have gotten to that damn gate I would be free but No. My short legs betrayed me. I thought sadly. I might as well go home because I refused to have to see there happy faces for the rest on the day. 

As I unlocked my door I thought back to the whole incident and what really got me really angry was the fact that Nico didn't even look like he was out of breath but me on the other hand was barely able to catch my breath... Wheezing like I'm about to pass out. Walking through the front door I asked God why he did me dirty like that.


	5. Date pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for awhile 😅. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Caelan 

5:45 pm I read the time on my phone. I guess I should start getting ready to go on this date. Even though I don’t really want to go. Huffing I get off my bed and go to my closet looking through my clothes I grab a black shirt and black rip jeans that makes my ass look great. Just because I am going on a forced date doesn't mean I have to look a mess. And I can't let them out shine me. Once I was done with my clothes I when to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. 

Then I when down the hall and down the stairs, to the front door were i left my favorite shoes my black and purple converse. As I was tieing up my right shoe, a heave handed knock scared the shit out of me. Whoever is behind this door is about to catch these hands. Going back to finishing tieing up the shoelaces I stood up and swung the door open and mean mug the guy in front of me. "Ahh good evening Caelan are you ready for our date" Rafi asked scratching his head. Looking nervous as he should be after knocking on my door like that. "I am just let me lock the door." After I was done with that, I walked pass him and hopped in the front seat and put my seat belt on waiting for Rafi to get in. But when nothing happens, I look out the window to see him standing outside the car looking at me. "Can I help you?" He just looked at me with a pout and walked to the back of the car and got in. People are crazy I thought to myself. 

After he got in, we start driving to what I guess is the restaurant. "So how has your day been going so far today?" Rafi said from the back seat like he didn't just talk to me a couple of hours ago. I just kept looking forward because that was dumb and I refused to answer that question. "So, I hope Korean food is good with you." Nico said taking a quick glance at me. And that was it the magic words have been spoken KOREAN FOOD. I looked over at him with a slight smile and nod my head. "It is." Then turned back to the front staring out the window. 

"That's good because we didn't know where the take you. So, what are you planning on doing after you graduate?" Nico said. "Ummm I'm not sure what I plan on doing after school. I'm still trying to figure out if I want to go to college." He said. "That understandable...Me and Rafi are planning on going to CinnLilly University to get our PhD in Business Administration so we can run our dad’s business when he hands it down to us." He said with a small smile on his face. " That's cool. I wish I had a plan of what I want to do with my life... but for right now I guess I just want to enjoy the time I have before I have to take on the responsibilities of being an adult. If that makes any sense" he said with a chuckle. 

"That sound like a plan to me. You know you don't have to go to College to be successful in life. I mean if you want to go to college and get a degree to be able make a higher income that's cool, but it's a lot of ways that you can be successful in life without having degree. I just wanted to tell you that because school is not for everyone and that doesn't make you less than anyone that does have a degree. Rafi chimed in from the back. “Thank you." Caelan said softly with a small smile. "So, we are here... let go and enjoy this awesome food." Nico said. 

Time skip because I'm lazy 

Now back at my house brushing my teeth and I think about the awesome date that I just came from. I am really happy that I decided to go on that date... even though it was more like forced. But I really enjoyed it, it was very interesting getting to know a little bit more about them and enjoying that awesome food. We have to go back to that place. Spitting out the water I used to rinse out the toothpaste. I pat my mouth with a napkin and head to my bed to lay down to find something to read on wattpad before I go to sleep because why not.   
  
After 3 hours of read I decided to go ahead and sleep, because I have a lot of laziness to do tomorrow and I don’t want to be tired when I do it. I guess I’m not sleepy after all because my mind keep thinking about those gorgeous Greek gods of brothers. I never thought that I would be possibly dating two guys a once. I mean it's not necessarily a bad thing but it’s not normal either. But anyways I hope they enjoyed the time the spent with me as I did with them. I thought as my eye slowly shut closed. 

Rafi & Nico 

"Do you think he enjoyed the date?" Rafi asked Nico. "Yup, I don't think it could have gone any better than that especially since he really didn't want to go on a date with us anyway. To me look like he really enjoyed it and I am so happy that he decided to go on a second date with us." Nico said smiling on his way to his room with Rafi following him. "Yes, and he looked so cute in his outfit. I almost couldn't keep my hand to myself. Do you think we will soon be able to tell him about us being were and about the pack so we can mate him and make him our Luna. Also, I think after our next date we should also go on separate dates so we both can get to know him on a personal basis. That way we can have a one on one talk and get to feel each other's vibe." Rafi said sitting on Nico's bed. "Ok. And I'm not sure since it only been one date. But I think in a few weeks the bond will be strong enough to make him want to stay with us so I don't think we have to worry that that know. Let's just focus on getting to know him and making him fell safe with us so when that time come, we will be good. Know to the next part I can wait to plan our date and don't get mad when he enjoys his date we me better then yours." Nico said with a grin.

"Why do you have to make this out to be a competition since he is going to be both of our mate dummy. And you claim that I'm the childish one." Rafi said rolling his eyes and getting up to walk out the room to his. "Have a good night Nico." "You too Rafi and get some rest because we have a long day tomorrow. I will" Rafi said closing the door.


End file.
